


Send me your cutest delivery boy

by pacccii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, and dino and the8 are also mentioned, and jeonghan finds him annoying, and joshua, and seungcheol is extremely single, mentions of wonwoo, woozi is a pizza boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is single as f and Jeonghan thinks he's being a little shit so he takes the special instructions box at the end of the pizza order site to his advantage. Junhui and Jihoon argue who should be the one to deliver the very special order of pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send me your cutest delivery boy

The three boys were lounging in Seungcheol’s livingroom, Jeonghan was curled up in one of the armchairs and Mingyu and Seungcheol are sitting in the big sofa with controls in hands and eyes fixated on the tv screen. 

“On your left!” Jeonghan screams, the sounds of the shooting on screen sounding in the room. This was a typical Thursday evening amongst them and they refused to have it any other way. Being in college and the fact that two of them had boyfriends made it a bit difficult to hang out just the three of them, like they used to do in High School. 

More often than not did Seungcheol feel like the fifth wheel when hanging out with the two couples and he always did his best to avoid being in that company. Jeonghan and Mingyu had done their best to try and find a date for Seungcheol but every time someone new came along it ended up in a disaster and none of them seemed to ever really want to see Seungcheol again. 

He felt a bit offended, he wasn’t that ugly or appalling right? 

Seungcheol had come to the terms that just because Jeonghan and Mingyu found boyfriends so soon in college that it wouldn’t mean that he would. Besides, they were soon graduating college and heading out into the workfield where Seungcheol was sure he could find someone who appreciated him. 

“I’m hungry” Jeonghan whined and laid his head on the arm of the armchair and letting his arms hang towards to the ground. 

“Then order pizza” Seungcheol said, pushing his computer toward Jeonghan with the help of his foot. Jeonghan logged onto the computer, being best friends with Seungcheol had it’s perks, and quickly opened the website for their favourite pizzaplace. 

“Get me a margaita” Mingyu said and Seungcheol scrunched his nose. 

“Can you be a bit more original?” Seungcheol asked and shoved Mingyu with his shoulderr. 

“Says the one who always orders pepperoni” Mingyu argues back and shoves Seungcheol so hard he almost falls off the couch. 

“Three pizzas coming up, one margarita, one pepperoni and one vegetarian” Jeonghan recited their order and both Seungcheol and Mingyu furrow their brows in confusion and look over at Jeonghan. The long haired boy looks up at his friends. “What?” 

“Vegetarian? Since when are you a vegetarian Mr. I will eat all the meat I can find in the house” Seungcheol asks and Jeonghan looks back down at the computer screen, not saying a word. Seungcheol watches his friend before he groans and leans back. “It’s because of Jisoo isn’t it?” he mutters. 

“No, I mean sure he’s a vegetarian but-” Jeonghan starts. 

“For fucks sake Jeonghan. Why do you have to be so whipped over some dude” Seungcheol says and looks back at the tv and continues palying. In all honesty, he really liked Jisoo and he was the nicest person he’s ever met and he really deserves Jeonghan. But sometimes he saw how different the two of them were and he didn’t want his best friend to change. And most of all Seungcheol was a jealous piece of shit. 

“He’s not just some dude Seungcheol. Jisoo is my boyfriend okay? And I want to show him that I support him and besides, I wanted to try something new.” Jeonghan spat back at his friend. He knew that Seungcheol was a little jealous of both him and Mingyu so he didn’t take it to heart when Seungcheol said things like he had just said. He scrolled down to complete their order for the pizza and saw the small box for any special instructions. He glanced up at Seungcheol before writing down his request and sent the order.

~

Junhui checked the computer for the new order when he heard a small ‘ding’ and he turned to the chefs. “One order for margarita, one pepperoni and one vegetarian.” When the chefs started on the pizzas he turned back to the computer to read the rest of the order. 

“Send me your cutest delivery boy” he whispered and a grin appeared on his face, he knew exactly who to send. “Jihoon” 

The boy who heard his name being called sighed before standing up from his seat on the chair in the back. “What?” he asks and walks over to Junhui who has shit eating grin on his face. 

“You need to delivery three pizzas to the college campus” Junhui said, his smile never faltering as he knew that Jihoon hated delivering on campus. 

“For fucks sake Junhui. I am not stepping my fot on that campus again” Jihoon stomped his foot and Junhui couldn’t help but recall how it had gone last time Jihoon had been sent to the college campus. 

Being of smaller statue never helps you when you’re travelling on campus where everyone seems to be as tall as trees. Jihoon’s last delivery to campus had lasted 2 hours before Junhui had gone to search for him, a bit worried about what may have happened. He had found Jihoon stuck in an 2 m deep empty pool on the campus, the ladder gone. Jihoon had looked furious and he had refused to ever deliver on campus ever again. He had refused to tell Junhui how he ended up alone in the pool. 

“But Jihoon they asked specifically for you.” Junhui said and Jihoon seemed to just get even more angry at that and he forced his way to the computer. “And it’s not the same adress as last time, it’s on the other side” Junhui said. 

“They are not asking for me” Jihoon said and Junhui smiled. 

“But they are asking for the cutest” Junhui said, poking Jihoon’s cheek and Jihoon just stared back at him. 

“I am not cute” Jihoon wheezes through gritted teeth. “If someone is cute then it’s Chan”

“Well Chan is too young to deliver to a college campus, and you know that” 

“Minghao”

“His shift just ended five minutes ago”

~

Junhui places the pizzaboxes in the delivery box on the back of the moped. Jihoon sighs as he pulls on the helmet and inserts the key into the ingnition. “I fucking hate you Wen Junhui” he says and the other just smiles. 

“Language Jihoon” he says and the smaller just flashes him his middle finger when he drives away. 

Junhui had been right, the adress for delivery this time was on the other side of campus, away from all the frat houses and Jihoon was glad for that. He looks around, searching for the right number before slowing down and parking right outside the house. He pulls off the helmet and grabs the pizzas before walking into the apartment building, using the passcode that had been attached earlier to the delivery. 

He sighed while climbing the stairs, cursing whoever sent the order because he was about to dig his own grave soon. Not only had the customer asked for the cutest delivery boy, but they had asked them to tell them they are pretty. Jihoon hated his job. He hated it so much. 

Finally in front of the door he took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell and waited for the door to open. 

~

Seungcheol heard the doorbell to his apartment and he grabbed his wallet before walking over to the door, leaving his controller to Jeonghan who just smiled before he continued playing for Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol opened the door and he looked out, only to be met by a mop of hair and his eyes travelled down to look at the man? Boy? who stood in front of him with three boxes of pizza in his hands. His cheeks were pink and he looked just slightly uncomfortable as he handed Seungcheol the boxes. “That’ll be 35 000 won please” the delivery boy said and Seungcheol put the pizza boxes on the table right inside the apartment and pulled out four 10 000 won bills and waited for the delivery boy to give him back his change. He fished the money out from the bag he brings along and collects the right amount before handing it to Seungcheol.

“You’re pretty” the pizza boy says under his breath and Seungcheol drops a few coins in shock and looks up at the delivery boy in front of him. The boy’s face is turning redder every second, the tone of his skin soon matching the t-shirt with the print of the pizza chain.

“Sorry?” he asks, not sure if the delivery boy actually said anything. The small boy in front of his clears his throat before looking up at Seungcheol again. 

“You’re pretty” he says, a little louder this time. The two of them stood still, staring at each other for a while before Jihoon decided that it was time for him to return to work and murder Junhui. With that thought finishing in his head he quickly turned around and ran down the stairs, almost falling towards death a few times. 

Seungcheol’s cheeks are flaming red when he watched the boy run down the stairs, his feet moving quickly. Seungcheol finally closed the door and grabbed the pizza boxes. He kept replaying the delivery boy’s words in his head and he couldn’t help but smile. He had just been called pretty. By a cute delivery boy. 

He entered the livingroom and Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol when he put down the pizza boxes on the table. “So, were the pizzas right?” Jeonghan asks and Seungcheol nods mutely. 

Seungcheol has just enough time to sit down on the couch before he’s up on his feet again and he runs over to the window and pulls it open and looks down. He’s hanging out of the window and a smile spreads on his lips when he noticed the delivery boy who was still downstairs.

~

Jihoon ran all the way down four flights of stairs and out to his moped and he has to stop to catch his breath. His arms crossed on the seat and his face hidden in his arms he regrets not arguing more with Junhui before giving in. 

Not only did he have to call a customer pretty but the same customer was incredibly handsome. Jihoon’s heart was skipping heartbeats when he thought about the boy he had just delivered to and had to slap himself to stop himself from thinking too much. 

“Yah! Delivery boy!” someone is shouting and Jihoon looks around himself, not seeing anyone he furrows his brows. “Up here!” he voice echoes again through the neighbourhood. Jihoon turns around and looks up at the apartment building to see the customer from earlier hanging out the window, two more boys seen behind him. 

“You’re cute!” the boy yells and Jihoon just wants to hide in the bushes and almost takes a step to throw himself into the said thorn bushes out of embarrassement. Instead he pulls on his helmet and quickly drives away, cheeks red and he doesn’t say anything when he comes back and heads straight to the back of the pizza joint, but not before throwing his helmet at Junhui, and sits down at the table in the staffroom and hides his face in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Seventeen and I hope I did okay. This was inspired by the tumblr post of "send me your cutest delivery boy". Hope you guys liked it and feedback is dearly appreciated.


End file.
